Angel in Arms
by videogamelover221
Summary: The prison is gone. Everything has fallen apart. Daryl and Beth are now together, running away from the destroyed safe haven. They stop at the train tracks to absorb and talk about what has happen. What are they going to do?


A/N: I apologize in advance for any errors. I do not own anything dealing with the Walking Dead.

* * *

Angel wings. That's all I see now; that is all I want to see now. No more explosions and no more death, please. The prison is gone, my daddy is gone, and my extended family is gone. At least I still have someone. _Keep your eyes on the wings, Beth. _It seems just like yesterday that we were around the campfire on the first night. Back when I had hope. "Beth...Beth snap outta it!" I heard.

I glanced up. Daryl was standing in front of me. We were on a train track in the middle of the woods. I didn't even notice we travelled this far. "What?" I asked, hoarsely.

"You've been lagging a bit. Ya gotta hang in there," he said. I inspected Daryl for the first time since we left. His long, brown hair was covering his dirty face; his skin also glistened in sweat. I wasn't much better. We have been running for so long. Daryl surveyed the area and then turned to me. "We will find the others and kill that sonuvabitch." He was referring to the Governor. The man who sliced Daddy's head off. My stomach felt sick, and I clenched my fists. I have never hated a man so much. Daddy didn't deserve to die like a slaughtered animal! My heart was beating rapidly. "Beth, are you okay?"

I frozed at his voice, and I loosened my hands. I immediately turned my head away from him. "I'm….I'm okay, Daryl," I whispered, with my voice wavering. _Don't cry, __**don't cry! **_

I heard footsteps walk up to me. I glanced up. Daryl was right in front of me. My eyes locked into his bright, blue eyes. _Stop it, Beth. You ain't in high school nomore. _He took my hand as I blushed a light pink. Daryl placed his knife on my palm; he closed my fingers around the grip. "I'm really sorry about your pop. I really am. He was a good man, much better than my old man. He trusted me and treated me with respect." He sat my hands down. "Now, we only got each other." His eyes stared into mine. "Just you and me. I know that doesn't sound ideal, but…." His eyes drifted to the side.

"Daryl, I'm glad I'm with you," I said. His eyes snapped back to mine. I placed the knife in my belt. "But….what are we going to do?"

"Find our family and survive," he replied with determination. He looked around the area again. "We better git going. We have to find shelter before dark." He turned and began walking.

I took a few steps, but my feet ceased to work. My body started shaking as the sobs came known. Tears were streaming down my face. Daryl stopped and turn back to me. He looked so sad and helpless, watching me cry. He didn't know what to do. I wanted to stop, but the tears kept coming. I was crying for my daddy, baby Judith, Maggie, Glenn, the rest of the family, and the lost prison. I was sobbing for Daryl most of all. He lost his brother and his new, loving family at the hands of the Governor. "I'm so sorry, Daryl!" I exclaimed. I placed my hands over my eyes. "You could have been with Rick or Michonne. Instead, God put you with me. I'm sorry!" Sobs escaped from my mouth.

Daryl stood in silence for a couple minutes. He looked down at the Earth and placed his crossbow down. "That's what yer thinkin'?" His head sprang up. "You don't know nothin'! I was so happy and relieve to find you! I thought I was going to be alone!" He slapped his forehead. "You….you stupid girl."

I crept up to him. "Daryl….I-I didn't think….." I said. I touched his arm.

He waved me off. "Forget it, it doesn't matter now." He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Look, I'm not sorry for running into ya. I'm relieved that I have someone….and I'm glad that someone is you."

My cheeks blushed. I turned my head away so he wouldn't see. "Thank you, that means so much to me."

Daryl cupped his fingers under my chin and lifted my head. "You are also stronger than ya think. Yer the only one who always took care of lil' asskicker." His voice became quieter when he said Judith's nickname. "Plus, with that voice of yers, you made people feel happy and hopeful."

"Yeah, but I can barely shoot," I argued.

"That is always fixable. You can definitely stab the hell outta a walker, though." I laughed as he smiled. "Also, you have this certain light that draws people to you. Everyone loves ya, definitely got that from yer Daddy."

Tears brimming to my eyes, I gasped. That did it; I threw my arms around his neck. "Thank you, thank you." I cried. His body was stiff at first, but then I could feel it relax. He placed his arms around my waist. We stayed in this position as I cried; we didn't move an inch. The hug was broken by faint moans.

"We gotta go, Beth," he said. He went by his crossbow and picked it up. Then he faced me.

I quickly wiped my eyes. "Okay, let's go," I replied.

Daryl nodded at me. Then he turned on his his heel and began to run. I followed right behind him. Tears will be shed later. The moans became a little louder, so I picked up my speed to run next to Daryl. Running next to him, realization hit me. We would be working to survive together. He couldn't waste his time and life making sure I was safe. I have to have his back too. Daryl is my angel with a crossbow, but I have to be his guardian angel too.

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you guys think? This is my first Walking Dead fanfic, and Daryl is hard to write! I hope I did him justice. *faints* Anyway, if you can't tell I like Bethyl, and I'm excited to see them in the new episodes! I also hope Beth's character keeps growing. I'm also excited/scared to see what has happened to the other characters. Hears to Sunday! Please review and please be easy on me, but I would like improvement tips!


End file.
